1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to power supply management circuits and, particularly, to a timing control circuit and electronic device using the same.
2. Description of related art
Many electronic devices use dedicated chips to control the sequence of the power supplies of a display when the electronic devices are started, however, using such dedicated chips are expensive.